Tigreau
by PanAries
Summary: Mû est déprimé. Dohko lui raconte une histoire pour le consoler. (Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, à l'exception de Pan qui est ma création).


Dohko de la Balance était de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Alors que Shion s'était mis en tête d'emmener les enfants dehors pour leur apprendre à faire des anges dans la neige, lui était resté à l'intérieur et s'activait en cuisine. Il avait fait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, lancé la cuisson du repas de midi, et s'affairait à présent à la confection d'une grosse miche de pain. Il ne supportait plus de rester assis à ne rien faire, et frôlait par moments l'hyperactivité. Shion avait même menacé, une fois, de le mettre sous Ritaline s'il ne se calmait pas sur le ménage. Se calmer, quelle idée ! Il avait été calme pendant plus de deux cent ans, ça allait bien. Il fut distrait du pétrissage de sa pâte par des pas descendant les escaliers. Mû leur faisait enfin l'honneur de sa présence, après avoir manqué le petit déj' !

« Bonjour, Mû. Bien dormi ?

- Bonjour. Oui, merci. »

Mû n'était d'ordinaire pas bavard, mais depuis quelques jours, il fallait lui arracher les mots de la gorge. Il picorait plus qu'il ne mangeait, et errait comme une âme en peine dans la tour, complètement désoeuvré et d'humeur mélancolique. Il se forçait à sourire depuis une semaine pour donner le change, mais personne n'était dupe de son manège.

Dohko étendit un torchon propre sur sa pâte à pain et l'entreposa près de la cheminée pour qu'elle gonfle à la chaleur. Puis il essuya la table, fit signe à Mû de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et lui versa d'autorité une tasse de thé fumant. Enfin, il s'assit en face du chevalier du Bélier, l'air déterminé.

« Bon. Si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ? C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?

- Tout va bien, se défendit mollement Mû.

- Pas à moi, gamin. Je vois bien que quelque chose te travaille, on le voit tous d'ailleurs, même les petits. Alors, crache le morceau, ça te soulagera.

- Je vais bien, répéta obstinément le Bélier. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Pour toute réponse, Dohko se leva de son siège, tendit le bras par-dessus la table et décocha une pichenette sur le front de Mû, pile entre les deux points de vie.

« Aou ! Mais ça fait mal ! râla Mû en se tenant le front à deux mains. Maître Shion ne t'a jamais expliqué qu'il ne faut pas toucher le front d'un atlante ?

- Si, bien sûr, sourit Dohko. C'est pour ça que je le fais, au moins ça te fait réagir.

- Mais je…

- Raconte, ou je t'en colle une autre.

- Bon, bon. »

Mû s'abîma dans la contemplation de sa boule à thé, qui diffusait son tanin doré dans l'eau chaude. Dohko attendit patiemment. Ça allait venir. Au pire, il lui restait le coup de la pichenette.

« C'est idiot, commença tristement Mû, mais Shaka me manque.  
- Nous y voilà. »

Shaka. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait dû quitter son Mû trois semaines plus tôt, mandaté par Athéna pour il ne savait quelle obscure mission. Bien sûr, cela faisait partie du boulot, les déplacements à l'étranger plus ou moins longs, et ce n'était pas le premier. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. D'abord, leur couple n'avait jamais été aussi soudé que ces derniers mois. Ils s'appelaient une famille. Ensuite, ces derniers temps, ils avaient vécu en autarcie à Jamir, ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre de jour comme de nuit… L'amputation avait été brutale et inattendue, et le départ de Shaka avait été vécu comme un tremblement de terre au sein de leur petite communauté. Assurément, il manquait quelqu'un. Si les autres avaient rapidement repris le dessus après ce départ précipité, arguant que le chevalier de la Vierge reviendrait vite et que tout serait à nouveau comme avant, Mû, lui, était passé de la torpeur à la déprime à mesure que les jours défilaient. Tout, absolument tout lui rappelait l'absence : son lit froid, la place vide à table, sa brosse à dent solitaire dans leur gobelet commun, la baignoire trop grande pour lui seul…

Mû se sentait vide parce que sa moitié était loin. Enfin, pas si loin, mais en tout cas pas avec lui. Son cœur se serrait, il avait mal à l'estomac et se retenait de pleurer chaque fois qu'il pensait à son compagnon. La fougue et la passion des premiers mois avaient fait place à un sentiment beaucoup plus profond : leur amour s'était construit, solidifié, renforcé, de simple attirance animale il était devenu un lien indéfectible. Si au début les séparations avaient été douloureuses, elles étaient aujourd'hui intolérables.

« Shaka ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, maintenant, tenta de le rassurer Dohko. Pense à quel point vous serez heureux de vous revoir. Pense que chaque seconde qui passe vous rapproche de ce moment. »

Mû acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Dohko avait raison. Pourquoi était-il là à se morfondre, à inquiéter tout le monde, alors que Shaka rentrerait dans les prochains jours ? Quelques jours… Quelques malheureux jours, alors que Dohko, le souriant Dohko, avait été séparé de l'amour de sa vie pendant plus de deux siècles. Mû se sentit soudain tellement ridicule et puéril…

« Je suis désolé, Dohko… Pardonne-moi.

- Te bile pas pour ça, va.

- Puis-je te demander… Comment vous avez fait, Maître Shion et toi ? Comment avez-vous pu supporter ça aussi longtemps ?

- Oh. »

Dohko perdit le sourire alors qu'il se souvenait. Quelle était donc cette expression, déjà ? Ah oui : « loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». S'il tenait l'imbécile qui l'avait pondue, celle-là, il lui arracherait les yeux avec une cuillère et les lui ferait bouffer en potage avec des nouilles et des champignons.

« Ton maître et moi, on s'était fait une promesse. »

Le voile du souvenir vint recouvrir le regard de Dohko.

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna, XVIIIème siècle

Le surlendemain de la fin de la Guerre Sainte

Dohko était assis sur les marches du temple du Bélier, et contemplait d'un œil absent le Sanctuaire, en contrebas. Pas âme qui vive. De la plupart des bâtiments, ne restaient plus que des gravats. Cet endroit autrefois si vivant était devenu un cimetière à ciel ouvert en l'espace de quelques jours, leurs amis et leurs souvenirs avaient été fauchés pour laisser place à cette désolation.

Mais il était vivant. Et Shion aussi. La Guerre Sainte était gagnée – pour cette fois. Il y avait eu des sacrifices sanglants, mais l'humanité était toujours là.

Dohko inspira à fond et regarda ses mains. Hormis les écorchures et autres hématomes, elles étaient comme d'habitude, et cela le surprenait. Deux jours plus tôt, juste avant de disparaître, Athéna lui avait fait don du misopethamenos. Son cœur ne battrait plus que cent mille fois par an, au lieu de cent mille fois par jour. Il avait pris son pouls juste après ça : effectivement, ça ne battait plus normalement dans sa poitrine, et c'était flippant. Mais globalement, il restait le même.

Son cœur, même s'il était ralenti, se serra. Il allait vivre pendant des douzaines d'années. Peut-être même des centaines. Il allait vivre aussi vieux qu'un atlante. Sauf que, par une ironie du sort aussi stupide que cruelle, il allait être séparé, probablement à jamais, de l'atlante avec lequel il aurait aimé finir sa vie, loin des combats, loin des responsabilités. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Oui, il le savait, il en était sûr. Lui et Shion vivaient leurs derniers instants ensemble. Dans quelques minutes, quelques heures au mieux, chacun poursuivrait son chemin de son côté. D'un geste rageur, il essuya les larmes qui striaient à présent ses joues. Il était hors de question que la dernière image que Shion garderait de lui soit celle d'un chevalier d'Or en train de chialer.

« J'ai terminé, Dohko. »

Dohko se retourna. Shion se tenait debout face à lui, et avait déposé sur le marbre fissuré du temple la Pandora Box qui contenait l'armure de la Balance, flambant neuve. Shion se laissa tomber lourdement auprès de son compagnon, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Ça va ? demanda Dohko.

- Oui oui, éluda Shion. Je riais tout seul dans ma forge, tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon ?

- Je suis le Grand Pope, tu te rends compte ? Mais Grand Pope de quoi ? D'un tas de cailloux et de quelques centaines de fantômes.

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu idiot, lui accorda Dohko. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vais te confier un secret. J'ai surtout envie d'aller me terrer à Jamir comme un lâche et de ne plus jamais en repartir.

- Je comprends. »

Dohko aurait pu être contrarié par l'apparente désinvolture du Bélier. Il ne semblait pas faire grand cas de leur séparation imminente. Mais il savait que tout cela n'était que poudre aux yeux : Shion cherchait à détourner l'attention. Malheureusement, son cosmos parlait pour lui, et au vu de ses pulsations erratiques et douloureuses, Dohko se rendait compte que le Bélier était aussi troublé que lui.

Le silence tomba entre eux et s'éternisa un bon moment. Il n'y avait rien à dire, pas vrai ?

« Et maintenant ? finit par demander Dohko.

- On arrête de reculer pour mieux sauter ? proposa Shion.

- Pas envie.

- Et moi, alors ? Dohko… Nous allons passer un certain temps sans nous voir.

- Peut-être même qu'on ne se reverra pas.

- Possible. Ecoute-moi, c'est important. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui sur cette terre. »

Dohko serra les dents et regarda droit devant lui. S'il croisait le regard de son atlante, ce serait fini. D'ailleurs, Shion utilisait la même méthode pour ne pas se laisser aller.

« Nous ne serons plus ensemble mais je veux que tu sois heureux. Ne le prends pas mal, mais fais-moi une faveur : quand tu seras parti, je voudrais que tu vives ta vie sans te soucier de moi.

- Pardon ? demanda Dohko, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Ce sera difficile au début, reprit Shion en secouant tristement la tête, mais tu t'y feras. Rencontre d'autres personnes. Fais ta vie. Marie-toi s'il t'en prend l'envie. Ne pas vivre dans mon souvenir ne veut pas dire que tu m'auras oublié.

- Ça me dégoûte, ce que tu dis.

- Parce que tu n'es pas issu d'un peuple qui a l'habitude de ce genre de serments, les vies humaines sont trop courtes. Mais crois-moi. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans le seul espoir de nous revoir un jour, à moins de vouloir en finir prématurément avec la vie. Il te faudra le temps, mais tu comprendras.

- Très bien, finit par dire Dohko après quelques instants de silence. Alors promets-moi d'en faire autant, de ton côté.

- Je te le promets. Et je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais.»

Dohko se leva. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout avait été dit, et il avait un sceau à aller surveiller, là-bas, très loin, au fin fond de la Chine. Sans doute la mission la plus longue et la plus fastidieuse qu'il aurait de toute sa vie : elle n'avait pas commencé qu'il en avait déjà ras le casque.

Shion se leva également et prit son compagnon dans ses bras, une dernière fois.

« Prends soin de toi, Dohko.

- Merci d'avoir réparé mon armure… Ô nouveau Grand Pope, fit la Balance avec un sourire effronté.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Shion n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Je préfère que tout se termine sur un rire. »

Dohko ajusta son drôle de chapeau sur sa tête et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

Mû regardait Dohko d'un air incrédule, oublieux de son thé à présent froid. C'était inimaginable. Insensé. Impossible. S'il devait faire la même chose avec Shaka, sûr qu'il en mourrait à petit feu.

« _Fais ta vie _? Il a vraiment osé dire ça ?

- Et avec le recul, il a eu raison.

- Et vous l'avez vraiment fait ?

- Hélas, ou heureusement… Oui. J'ai connu plusieurs femmes. Mais aucun homme, cela aurait été impensable. Shion a été, est et restera le seul.

- Et… Et Maître Shion ? hasarda Mû sans trop savoir s'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse.

- Shion aussi a fait sa vie avec quelques courtisanes. Avec d'autres hommes… Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question. Cela ne me regarde pas et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir.

- Mais… Mais… Mais comment ? »

Mû était tellement abasourdi qu'il en bégayait.

« Je ne te parle pas de trois semaines, gamin. Je te parle de deux siècles. Tu mesures ce que ça peut bien faire, deux cent putains d'années de solitude ? »

Le Bélier réfléchit un moment à ce que venait de dire la Balance. Non, il ne pouvait pas mesurer ce que représentait pareil laps de temps. Il n'avait même pas la trentaine, et un malheureux mois lui faisait l'effet d'une éternité, alors qu'il avait sa famille autour de lui. Bref, il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'attente, l'absence, la douleur… Même s'il arrivait à concevoir qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi toute une vie.

« J'ai tenu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Ton Maître avait raison, ça a été horriblement difficile dans les premiers temps. Envisager de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ne me venait même pas à l'esprit. Et puis, j'ai commencé à devenir fou… »

* * *

Cinq Pics de Rozan, Chine

Dohko s'était installé au pied d'une cascade gigantesque pour garder un œil sur le sceau des Enfers. Il s'était construit une cabane en bois non loin de là : rien de princier, mais il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête, et cela suffisait bien.

Pendant les premières années, il se concentra uniquement sur sa mission, même si la rupture du sceau n'était pas prévue avant plusieurs décennies. Se noyer dans le boulot, voilà qui lui permettait de tenir. La population locale s'était intéressée à lui à son arrivée (forcément, un vrai chevalier d'Athéna et tout !), il avait même eu son petit succès auprès de la gente féminine, mais plus le temps passait, plus il était laissé seul, et cela lui convenait. Il était devenu un fantôme, l'ombre de lui-même. Il faisait partie du paysage.

Et le temps passa, lent et morose. Le misopethamenos n'empêcha pas l'apparition des rides et du ratatinement dûs à l'âge, et soixante ans après son arrivée, Dohko tenait plus du champignon que de l'être humain.

Lorsque les années de solitude et d'ennui commencèrent sérieusement à lui peser, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose, il se dit que, peut-être, il était temps de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que son don divin pouvait lui être utile. Vieux Maître le jour, Dohko la nuit, personne ne saurait qui il était. Il pourrait séduire une minette ou deux, ici ou là, n'aurait pas besoin de s'attacher et n'aurait pas de comptes à rendre. Et ce serait parfait ainsi.

Dohko usa tout d'abord de son stratagème avec parcimonie, mais cela devint bientôt une habitude. Il quittait son poste deux ou trois fois par mois et comblait ses besoins de compagnie… Jusqu'à la fois suivante. Toujours, Shion restait en filigrane dans ses pensées. Dohko se dégoûtait lui-même mais il savait, au fond de lui, que le Bélier avait eu raison d'exiger cette promesse. Sans cela, le chevalier de la Balance se serait probablement consumé.

* * *

Mal à l'aise, Mû se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour mettre une bouilloire sur le feu. Son thé était froid, il voulait s'en refaire un, et cela lui donnait une excellente excuse pour cacher son trouble et ne pas regarder Dohko dans les yeux. Il essayait de comprendre, d'accepter, il se demandait si lui-même, dans le même cas…

_Non. Jamais._

_Ah, vraiment ? En es-tu sûr ?_

Mû vida sa tasse de thé froid dans la plante verte de Pan en se demandant si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme du cannibalisme végétal, puis il décida que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Et puis, de toute façon, elle était déjà mal en point, la plante, alors qu'est-ce que cela changeait, hein… Il ouvrit sa boule à thé et y émietta une pincée de feuilles séchées. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'eau bouille.

Fin prêt à entendre la suite, il se rassit en face de Dohko, attendant que la bouilloire émette son sifflement strident. Dohko se tourna vers l'âtre et jeta un œil au saladier dans lequel gonflait sa pâte à pain. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer, aussi se remit-il à l'endroit et reprit-il la parole.

« Et puis, il y a eu le bouquet final.

- Le ?

- Tu m'as bien compris. Saga a pu leurrer beaucoup de monde, mais pas moi. J'ai tout de suite su quand Shion est mort. Et là…

- Et là ?

- De désespoir, j'ai brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts. Et ça m'a joué des tours. »

* * *

Quelques années plus tôt, Cinq Pics de Rozan, Chine

À la mort de Shion, l'extinction de son cosmos avait laissé un vide noir et glacé dans le cœur de Dohko. Les espoirs que le chevalier de la Balance pouvait encore avoir après toutes ces années s'étaient envolés en même temps que l'âme de son compagnon.

Pendant des semaines, des mois, il quitta son poste chaque soir pour gagner les villages avoisinants, tentant d'oublier son chagrin dans les bras de toutes les paysannes qu'il pouvait séduire, à défaut de les aimer – et de s'en faire aimer. Au petit matin, il quittait le visage de Dohko pour redevenir le Vieux Maître, retrouvait sa place au pied de la cascade, et nul ne soupçonna jamais rien.

Dohko n'avait qu'une hâte : que la nouvelle Guerre Sainte soit là, pour pouvoir y mourir – enfin. Le jour fatidique approchait, il pouvait le voir dans le sceau d'Athéna qui, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, s'effritait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il se briserait et libérerait les cent huit spectres et leur maître, Hadès. Dohko serait en première ligne, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu échanger cette place fatale contre celle d'un autre. Plus maintenant.

Cependant, Dohko retrouva un semblant de joie de vivre quand, quelques mois plus tard, le courant de la rivière lui apporta un panier d'osier dans lequel gigotait une petite fille, apparemment rescapée d'une quelconque rixe dans un des villages alentour. Les attaques de brigands étaient légion dans cette partie du monde, et si Dohko les avait un temps combattus, il n'en avait aujourd'hui plus le courage. Il recueillit néanmoins l'orpheline, la nomma Shunrei et l'éleva comme sa propre fille, trouvant par là-même un nouveau but dans l'existence. Il avait tiré Shunrei des eaux, et elle l'avait à son tour empêché de se noyer dans son marasme intérieur.

Puis, Shiryu était arrivé. Un jeune japonais, fraîchement débarqué en Chine, et mandaté par la Fondation Graad. L'enfant prétendait à l'armure du Dragon, visant le statut de chevalier de Bronze d'Athéna. Détectant un fort potentiel en lui, Dohko accepta de le prendre sous son aile et de l'entraîner. Deux enfants, deux fois plus d'embêtements, mais au moins le vieux chevalier avait-il l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant d'amour ni de vie autour de lui : voilà qui réchauffait son vieux cœur.

Et puis, un matin, alors qu'il méditait avec Shiryu, un petit garçon était arrivé aux Cinq Pics, visiblement par hasard. Mais y avait-il vraiment un hasard, en ce bas-monde ? Il errait depuis des jours, il était sale, farouche, aussi dur et froid qu'une pierre. Lorsqu'on lui demanda qui il était et pourquoi il était là, il répondit agressivement qu'il avait nom Ohko et avait quitté son village récemment pillé, sa mère ayant été massacrée sous ses yeux.

Dohko le recueillit, bien sûr par compassion, mais pas seulement. Ce petit garçon avait les mêmes traits que lui, la même couleur de cheveux si rare en Chine, les mêmes yeux, le même caractère frondeur. Tout en lui rappelait le chevalier de la Balance dans son jeune temps, jusqu'à ce nom dont il avait été affublé : Ohko. Assurément un hommage de la mère au père de son fils. Sans doute Dohko avait-il plus marqué l'esprit de ses conquêtes qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre… Combien de cœurs avait-il donc ainsi brisé, lui le chevalier égoïste, sans même s'en rendre compte ? Combien avait-il de bâtards qui avaient dû grandir sans père ? Il était temps pour lui de se rattraper et de payer ses dettes.

Ohko était l'exact opposé de Shiryu, mais il avait autant de talent. Lorsque Dohko eut enfin réussi à l'apprivoiser, il forma le gamin du mieux qu'il put, tentant de lui assurer un avenir dans la chevalerie.

Ohko visait l'armure du Dragon, malgré les réticences du Vieux Maître. Cette armure n'était pas pour lui, c'était évident. Mais Ohko était jaloux de Shiryu et, ce que Shiryu avait, il le voulait aussi. Malheureusement, il usait plus souvent de ses poings que de sa tête, et cela lui nuisait plus que cela ne le faisait avancer, et il refusait de s'en rendre compte.

Avec le temps, Shiryu obtint l'armure convoitée. Hors de lui, Ohko plaqua tout, maître et formation, et partit sur les routes de Chine, seul. Dohko en eut le cœur brisé. Encore. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, car les événements se précipitaient. Athéna était en âge de combattre. Les chevaliers de Bronze élus étaient formés et avaient récupéré leurs armures. Il était temps pour eux de reconquérir le Sanctuaire – et, même s'ils ne le savaient pas, de venger la mort de son Shion adoré. Shiryu partit donc rejoindre Athéna, Dohko resta seul avec Shunrei, et ils se soutinrent mutuellement, comme ils l'avaient fait plusieurs années auparavant.

S'il était une chose que Dohko avait pu observer en toutes ces années d'existence, c'était que l'histoire avait une très fâcheuse tendance à se répéter. Shiryu revint quelques temps plus tard, blessé au combat et aveugle. Alors qu'il pansait ses blessures et son ego mis à mal, Ohko revint à son tour. Plus arrogant et violent que jamais, il défia Shiryu en duel – il combattrait les yeux bandés, pour être à armes égales avec le Dragon. Présomptueux, mais loyal. Dohko n'empêcha pas ce combat. C'était la dernière chance pour son fils, tant aimé en secret, de saisir enfin la véritable essence du cosmos.

Le combat fut rude et acharné, Dragon contre Tigre, le calme Shiryu contre l'impétueux Ohko, à la fois si différents et si proches l'un de l'autre… Comme Shion et Dohko, en leur temps.

Une explosion de cosmos clôtura le combat. La cosmo-énergie de Shiryu flamboya furieusement, et Ohko, qui ne comptait que sur la force de ses poings, fut mis à terre.

« J'ai enfin compris, Maître, ce que vous vouliez m'enseigner lorsque vous me parliez de force intérieure… »

Et Dohko soupira, de soulagement, de fierté et de bonheur. Enfin, juste avant de sombrer, son fils avait compris l'essence du cosmos. Mieux valait tard que jamais.

* * *

Un escadron d'anges passa dans la cuisine. L'horreur le disputait à la compassion dans la tête de Mû, qui du coup ne savait plus quoi dire. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire, d'ailleurs ?

Pour accuser le coup, le Bélier tenta d'établir le lien de parenté entre Ohko et lui… Si ses calculs étaient bons, ils étaient beaux-frères par adoption… Il s'ébroua comme un chien qui sort de l'eau, alors que des frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis désolé, Dohko. Je ne savais pas qu'Ohko était ton fils.

- Nous sommes peu dans la confidence. Mais pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

- À cause de ta perte… Avoir eu une relation aussi houleuse avec lui, puis le perdre de cette façon…

- Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin ? s'exclama Dohko. Il n'est pas perdu ! Il continue à suivre sa formation, mais il s'est installé dans un monastère près de Rozan pour faire des études en parallèle. Je le destine à l'armure de la Balance, si tout va bien. Je lui ai encore écrit il n'y a pas une semaine pour prendre de ses nouvelles ! »

Mû et Dohko se dévisagèrent intensément, chacun tentant de comprendre le message que l'autre essayait de faire passer. En vain. Mû porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, aspira une gorgée de thé, et la recracha aussi sec : trop infusé, immonde. Décidément ! Il allait finir par renoncer au thé et se faire des œufs brouillés, si ça continuait !

« Mais Shiryu, commença-t-il en repoussant la tasse et la théière loin de lui.

- Hé bien quoi, Shiryu ?

- Il m'a raconté cette histoire - un travers qu'il tient de toi, soit dit en passant. Ohko est mort dans ses bras, ce jour-là, dans la rivière ! Vous l'avez enterré le lendemain près des chutes de Rozan ! »

Ce fut au tour de la mâchoire de la Balance de se décrocher. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que son crétin de disciple avait encore été raconter à la cantonnade ?! Il réfléchit un moment à ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

_Vous l'avez enterré près des chutes de Rozan…_ Oh nom d'un p'tit Bouddha en short ! Il venait de comprendre ! Dohko ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, complètement affligé. Mû le regarda faire en silence.

« Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais maintenant tout s'éclaire, finit par expliquer la Balance. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi Shiryu avait fait ce discours ridicule sur la tombe, avec ses « ce que tu m'as apporté est plus important que la vue », « veille sur moi », et tout ça. Ce couillon-là n'a rien pané, il a cru qu'on avait enterré Ohko !

- Mais c'était la tombe de qui ?!

- Celle de _Toko _! Mon vieux chat, mort de la gale la veille au soir ! Ohko, il était seulement dans les choux après s'être pris un _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_ en pleine poire ! Oh, Shiryu, Shiryu, Shiryu. Sûr de son fait, il est reparti le jour même pour le Sanctuaire, pour régler cette histoire avec Saga qui se prenait pour le grand calife. On n'en a jamais reparlé.

- Mais et Shunrei ? Elle n'a pas relevé ?

- Oh, Shunrei, avec Shiryu, elle est comme moi : il y a longtemps qu'elle a renoncé. Elle n'a même pas dû faire attention. Il en dit tellement à la minute, des conneries, si on devait les relever à chaque fois… »

Mû se fit une promesse : ne plus jamais prendre pour argent comptant les dires du Chevalier du Dragon. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il revint brusquement sur terre.

« Mais dis donc ! Maître Shion, il est au courant ?

- Evidemment qu'il est au courant, ainsi que la petite Kido. C'est le Grand Pope, il est en droit de savoir qui je forme, et pour quelle armure.

- Et il le prend bien ?

- Bah il vaudrait mieux. C'est quand même lui qui m'a fait promettre de vivre ma vie, hein, je ne lui conseille pas de venir me le reprocher maintenant, sinon ce sera méchoui au dîner !

- Ouais, c'est pas faux, concéda Mû. Et Shiryu ? Il risque de mal le prendre, pour l'armure d'Or…

- Je lui ai rien promis. Il m'a rebattu les oreilles avec ses « gnagnagna armure du Dragon, gnagnagna destinée mystique, gnagnagna reculerai devant rien », alors hein, maintenant qu'il l'a, sa foutue armure de bronze, qu'il vienne pas m'en piauner une autre ! »

La conversation était close. Mû ne savait pas trop s'il était content ou non de compter un nouveau membre dans son clan, et se demandait s'il devrait inviter Ohko à Noël, ou pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Mais bah, la famille, c'était la famille.

Il y eut soudainement un brouhaha dans le vestibule. Apparemment Shion venait de ramener les enfants à l'intérieur. Enfants qui déboulèrent dans la cuisine, trempés de neige, rouges et essoufflés d'avoir couru partout pendant une heure à six mille mètres d'altitude, en bref : candidats à une potentielle pneumonie. Mû allait devoir leur faire prendre un bain chaud et les sécher soigneusement. Tsss… Toujours pour lui, les corvées !

« Bref, tout ça pour dire, fit Dohko pour conclure, que t'as pas à t'en faire. Ton Shakounet, il sera bientôt là, froid et râleur, comme tu l'aimes. Inutile de te mettre martel en tête ni de faire la grève de la faim. Quelques jours, ce n'est pas si long.

- T'as raison. Merci de m'avoir aidé à relativiser, Dohko.»

Mû poussa les enfants devant lui, en direction de la salle de bain. Ils croisèrent Shion dans le couloir, qui les laissa passer avant d'entrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

« Vous parliez du blondin ? demanda-t-il. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'il rentre.

- Pourquoi ? fit Dohko avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Il te manque, à toi aussi ?

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que je lui ai demandé de rapporter des gâteaux. »


End file.
